Ninja Mascarade
by lightdragon1987
Summary: Sakura is down. Sasuke realizes he actually cares about his team. Iruka childish? Everyones masks will fall away in a look on the characters true selfs. UPDATED
1. Default Chapter

Hey, people. I felt like starting a new fic. Don't worry I'm not going to let Clow cards for Li Syaron die. I'm having a bit of trouble with it so I'm taking a break, but it shall not die! Anyway hope you like my Naruto fic. Review! Oh, I do not own Naruto. I only own a Naruto head band, and that is all, do not sue me, I'm just a teenager! That means I'm broke!  
Oh this() means thoughts. Okay? Okay.   
  
Sakura was waiting for Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto to show up for their early morning training. Now she didn't really expect her sensei to show up on time, but she did wonder about were her teammates were. For one thing Sasuke was usually there before her. She sighed to her self at the thought of Sasuke. She was coming to the painful conclusion that Sasuke would never like her the way she wished he would. What bothered her was the fact she didn't mind as much as she normally would have. Part of it was that they had all become friends some how. She didn't even find Naruto nearly as annoying as she used to. Another sigh escaped her. She felt bad about how she had treated Naruto when they first were put on this team. She knew she was in fact the weak link, instead of Naruto as she first believed. She knew she was over emotional. She wanted to change her self. She wanted to be stronger, so she began to train by herself more, but even then she didn't think it was enough. So she began to bottle up even more of her self. She also tried to block out her inner thoughts too. Even then she didn't believe it was enough.  
"I'm worthless." She whispered softly to her self.  
"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called happily. He smiled to her but observed that she seemed down. He had noticed that she had been acting odd lately. For one thing she didn't make fun of him anymore, also she didn't hang over Sasuke all the time. She was even becoming more quite. It was really creepy.  
"Hi. Naruto." Sakura replied while looking at the ground.  
"Nani,? Are sad because Sasuke isn't here yet?" Naruto asked a little concerned. (I wonder what could be wrong with her?) Naruto thought to him self.  
"No, it's not that." she sighed. (See even Naruto knows something is wrong) her inner self chided her. (Stop acting like a crybaby and just act normally. This bottling up this isn't helping you become stronger) (No I'm fine this way.) She thought to her inner self.  
"Did I hear my name?" Sasuke asked walking up and earning a glare from Naruto. (Great what did I do to the Baka this time?) Sasuke thought as he rolled his eyes his "rival".  
"You're late!" Naruto said with a little happy jump for joy.  
"So, our sensei is never on time anyway." He replied with his dead monotone voice, "Baka."  
"I'm not a baka!" Naruto yelled and was about to attack Sasuke when a hand grabbed his shoulder.  
"Not now Naruto, it's too early for fighting. Anyway sensei will be here shortly." Sakura said letting Naruto go and sat back down. She bent her head down and went back to her mussing. She didn't even notice both Sasuke and Naruto giving her odd looks. Naruto walked over to Sasuke, looked back at Sakura to make sure she wasn't looking and whispered in Sasuke's ear.  
"Do you think she's acting weird, too or is it just me?" Naruto asked very softly. A nod was his reply so he continued. "When I got here she was depressed about something. Also have you noticed she doesn't yell at me or cling to you anymore?" Another nod from Sasuke. "Any idea as to what could be wrong?" This time Sasuke shuck his head no, "Should we ask her?" He got a shrug this time, "Your no Help."  
Sasuke shrugged again (I never said I was. But he's right Sakura is acting odd. Is this a new approach to get me to like her... No Sakura wouldn't be that desperate. She wouldn't change her self this much just to get me to date her.) He took a closer look at the girl. She had light bags under her eyes and the eyes themselves seemed . . . Different. They had a look to them he couldn't quite place. He found him self starting to worry about her. Just then Kakashi showed up.  
"Sorry I'm late. I ran into these ninja girls that wanted me to show them some ninjitsu." He said as he held up a hand as though to delay the accusations and put this book away.  
"LIAR!" Naruto yelled at him. Then he looked at Sakura with a funny look on his face.  
Sakura feeling eyes on her looked up and realized what was wrong. She hadn't yelled liar with Naruto like she normally did. (Think of something to say, or they might catch you.) Inner Sakura teased. "Sensei do you really expect us to believe in these stories of yours? You are such a liar." (There happy?) Sakura asked her inner self.  
"You don't know they're lies you only assume so." Kakashi said with his eye smiling at them. He got glares form both boys, but Sakura went back to staring at the ground. "Anyway training is going to be fun. You remember how to walk on trees right? Well today we walk on water."  
Each student flashed a smile. Sakura's smile was the only one that was slightly off but it was a smile all the same.  
"It works the same way you walk on trees, but you have an added factor of small waves and getting wet if you fall." Kakashi said when the reached a pond "Lets review by having you guys walk across the pond and back. After that we'll have sparing."  
Kakashi had to try very hard not to laugh at his students. Sasuke had almost fallen in the water, but this was due to Naruto rather then his own ability to do the task. Naruto had tripped on a ripple and to stop himself from falling he had grabbed Sasuke. Sakura on the other hand had done it perfectly and was already back on his side of the pond. She didn't seem too happy about it though.  
"Sakura, can I ask you something?" Kakashi asked her.  
"Yes... what is it?" She replied waiting.  
"Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine thank you. Was that all?"  
"I suppose so," Kakashi said as Naruto came running up with Sasuke following close behind with a some what murderous look on his face. "Alright Sakura you and Sasuke go first."  
"Okay." Was Sakura's response while Sasuke looked shocked, not that anyone but Kakashi noticed. Sakura had already went out on the pond to wait for Sasuke.  
(What is he thinking? I might hurt Sakura. Oh, well it's not my fault if she does she's the one going along with this.) He thought as he went to attack her. Sakura used the art of substitution then attacked from his left. He blocked then tried to hit her with a kunai knife. She blocked and made to punch him. He caught the punch and kicked her legs out from under her. She fell, but quickly moved her chakra to her back to keep from falling into the water then rolled to the right to avoid Sasuke's kick.  
Sasuke allowed himself to give a slight smile. "You've been training?"  
Sakura just gave a slight nod then went back to attacking him. (Okay now that is strange. She normally lets her guard down to relish in a complement.) Sasuke thought as he blocked the attack. (Could she actually have learned not to do that?)  
"Wow, Sakura has gotten a lot stronger." Naruto commented from the side lines.  
"Yes, maybe she got tired of being left behind." Kakashi replied.  
"Nani, Sakura hasn't been left behind." Naruto said with confusion.  
"I meant in power Naruto."  
"Yeah, but she isn't behind in that either. She's smarter then me and Sasuke. She has better chakra control. She can see through illusions better then both of us, well except when Sasuke is using the Sharingan, of course." Naruto commented. "She's not behind."  
Kakashi gave Naruto a smile. "Maybe she didn't think so." A look of great concentration appeared on Naruto's face as he turned the thought in his head. After a while he nodded.  
"Then I will tell her, how amazingly strong she has become." He finally said  
Kakashi frowned and looked at Sakura as she dodged one of Sasuke's punches. "She might not believe you, Naruto."  
Before Naruto could reply Sakura was thrown into the water by Sasuke. The force of the blow was strong enough to make her lose conscience and fall into the water. After a minute of her not coming back to the surface Sasuke dived down after her. He found her near the bottom still out. He pulled her back to shore. (Great I could have killed her.) he thought annoyed at himself for using to much force.  
"Is she alright?" Naruto asked as he and Kakashi rushed forward.  
"She isn't breathing." Kakashi said the quickly performed CPR. Sakura coughed then looked around her. Naruto looked about ready to kill Sasuke, Kakashi looked relived and Sasuke was dripping wet and looking as cold as ever at her. She looked at the ground. (I'm so weak. Why am I on this team? They're all so much stronger then I am. For that matter why am I still alive? Shouldn't I have been killed by now? Why do they keep saving me? I'm weak!) Sakura thought. A pain began to from in her chest, but she refused to cry.  
"Sakura-chan your alive." Naruto cried happily and hugged her. "You shouldn't scare us like that. And you, Sasuke!" Naruto turned on the other boy, "I'm going to kill you for almost killing Sakura!"  
"I didn't do it on purpose baka." Sasuke glared. "I didn't realize I threw her that hard." (Why did I throw her that hard? I know she's weaker then I am. I didn't need to use that much force on her. What was I thinking?) He looked at Sakura. She was staring at the ground in defeat. He noticed the hurt look appearing on her face. The way she was digging her nails into her legs. The unfeeling stare of her eyes. "Sakura, I'm sorry." he said.  
(I'm weak!) The thought went around her head over and over. She didn't even notice she was digging into her leg and she almost didn't notice Sasuke's apology. "Your sorry?" Sakura asked completely taken a back. "Why? It's my fault. You don't need to be sorry."  
Naruto and Kakashi exchanged looks. "I think that's enough training today. We can finish tomorrow." Kakashi said before leaving in a puff of smoke.  
"Sakura, you and Sasuke should change before you catch both colds." Naruto said as he offered her a hand up. Sakura nodded then sneezed  
  
##  
  
Sasuke had already started walking away. After he went home and changed he decided to go out to eat. (Maybe I should go to that ramen shop that Naruto is always talking bout, What's it's name ... it doesn't matter, Maybe I'll see Naruto there. Wow, who'd ever think I'd want to face that idiot on purpose? We could talk about Sakura's odd behavior. Another thing no one would expect of me.) He thought as he closed the door. (Why do I care anyway?) It didn't take long to find Naruto. He was on his third bowl of ramen already. Sasuke reached out and taped Naruto on the shoulder. He felt him tens up then relax when he saw it was Sasuke.  
"Sasuke, what do want?" Naruto asked.  
"I wanted to talk to you about Sakura."  
"Nani? You actually want to talk? You must be pretty worried." Naruto teased with his usual big smile. He didn't plane on letting Sasuke live this down.  
"Oh, shut-up. You're the one that brought it up to begin with." He said with a glare then as an after thought hit Naruto on the back of the head for good measure.  
"Hey! It's not my fault you suddenly decide to care!" Naruto yelled, but he was still smiling, "So do you want to ask her or just spy on her?"  
"If we ask her she'll just lie to us." Sasuke said, "But if we spy on her it shows we have little faith in her as our teammate. . . So I don't know"  
"I think it would be easier to spy on her." Naruto commented. "She'll get mad if we just ask her."  
"Isn't she going to get mad if we spy on her?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's logic confused him some times.  
"Yeah, but it'll be more fun to spy on her." Naruto smiled.  
"You've been a prankster for too long." Sasuke replied.  
"And you've been an old man trapped in a teenage body for too long." They both exchanged smiles. "Though you know I still hate you."  
"Of course. To have it any other way would be creepier then Sakura's behavior."  
"Agreed. So, truce?"  
"Truce."  
  
So how do you like it? Do you hate it? REVIEW please! No I don't want to say that. That's it. Quit being a pooh head. Sigh Glare. Odd look of hatred and what the hell are you doing look. Smile The look of why em I going out with this nut. Laugh/Giggle ( This is the what the authors boyfriend wrote when being really really weird after finishing writing and reviewing my FanFic) 


	2. Spys in the night

Hi thanks to you that have reviewed. I feel I need to make things clear, as Kurahagane, and yes he really is my boyfriend. Has so kindly pointed out to me. I might confuses some people with my use of the terms Baka and Nani. Baka means stupid in Japanese and Nani means what. I may use more Japanese words at random but I'll tell you what they mean if I do. So now that's clear on with the next chapter. Also I would like to apologize for the long wait, my computer deleted my chapter due to human error. Sorry it took me a while to fix it. Thank you for waiting. OH, so you know this - = Three Stars.   
  
Spies in the night  
  
Sasuke and Naruto were on a building across from Sakura's house. They had been watching her for a week and still had no idea what was wrong with her. Naruto had fallen asleep and was now snoring. The only things they found out really was that Sakura studied every night and trained yearly in the morning every day and still managed to be awake. She only slept like 3 hours each night. (No wonder she has bags under her eyes). Sasuke thought to him self. ( Huh, what's this something is happening.)  
Sakura had been reading a scroll and writing down something. When she suddenly stopped. She held her head and a look of great pain crossed her face. She stayed like that for a minute then she tried to get up and fell to the floor. She began to say something, but Sasuke couldn't get a good view of her lips to read them. He nudged Naruto with his foot. "Wake up Baka, Something is happening."  
"Nani?" Naruto sort of woke up. He almost forgot where he was and what he was doing there. "What's Happening?"  
"Sakura's in pain for some reason." Sasuke stated as he stared at the bedroom window. "It might be over though."  
"So you woke me up for nothing?" Naruto glared. But he too looked at the window and saw Sakura getting off the floor. She shook her head then jumped slightly and stared at the door. After a second or so the door burst open. A man looked her yelled something waited for that an answer he didn't get and left. Sakura then turned and fell on the bed. She feel asleep soon after.  
"Everything seems fine to me. I wonder why her dad yelled at her though." Naruto commented.  
"No idea, but this is the earliest she has slept all week. Its only 11:00." Sasuke shrugged.  
"Maybe we should go home and sleep now?" Naruto asked.  
"Yeah, Sakura is boring to watch."  
"I think she's cute. Especially when she sleeps." Naruto smiled. " Almost makes you feel like you have to protect the world so people like her can dream peacefully without the real world coming and taking way those dreams."  
"I... I know what you mean." Sasuke managed to say. His cold exterior melting for a moment. Then it cam back just as quickly as it had left. "She's still annoying though." Naruto stared at him smiled and shrugged.  
"You can't fool me Sasuke. You have a heart after all." The boy said then left for his own bed.  
"Do I?" Sasuke asked as the boy disappeared into the night the took one last look at the sleeping Sakura, then left.  
  
-  
  
Later that morning Sasuke was the first to the bridge to wait for the always late sensei. He was extremely tired. After a week of little sleep, training all day and those stupid D rank missions was getting to him. He could see it affecting Naruto as well. The thing that bothered him was Sakura barely showed any sign of being tired. (Had she always been this strong? Or have I just been blind? I was wrong about Naruto after all. I thought he would never be as strong as me. Speak of the devil.)  
"Hi Sasuke." Naruto mumbled. He sat down across the other boy and debated about taking a nap.  
"You're here before Sakura?" Sasuke asked in surprise.  
"Yes. I saw her though." Naruto said through a yawn. "She was picking flowers and said she'd be here soon."  
"Why was she picking flowers?" Sasuke asked.  
"Don't know."  
At that moment Sakura came running up to them holding a Bouquet of flowers.  
"What are flowers for?" Sasuke asked his tone of indifference again.  
"They're for our mission." Kakashi answered for her.  
"What mission is that." Naruto asked suspiciously of his teacher being on time.  
"We are doing a rescue mission."  
"Alright, something worthy of my skills!" Naruto cried out happily.  
"Who are we saving?" Sasuke asked his eyes narrowing at Kakashi.  
"No need to be so suspicious Sasuke. We are going to save Kurogane sensei." Kakashi  
"Why do we need flowers to save him and who exactly is he?" Naruto asked.  
"The flowers are apart of our undercover." Kakashi smiled. "And Kurogane sensei was a good friend of mine, who sucks at spying."  
"Is he as lazy as you are?" Sasuke asked.  
"No." was all Kakashi would say to that and moved on. "I want you all to transform into little cute girls, then take some flowers and put them in these baskets and we will be on our way."  
"Why?" Naruto asked.  
"Your disguise is flower shop girls and I'm your "Mother"." Kakashi then transformed into a young lady with black flowing hair, Blue eyes and was dressed in a peasant type outfit. "Come along children." He said faking a girl voice.  
Sakura transformed into a girl with short blonde hair, blue eyes and a pink bow in her hair. Sasuke transformed into a girl with black hair, green eyes and looked older than Sakura's version. Naruto transformation looked the youngest out of the three which had black hair, blue eyes and had pigtails in her short hair.  
"Sasuke your name on this mission is Yuko, Sakura your name is Reni, and Naruto your name shall be Kitsune."  
Little Kitsune looked terrified at the name "she" had been given. " Um... Kakashi sensei."  
"My name is Arashi." Kakashi cut him off. "Now lets go to the hidden water village."  
  
-  
  
(Why did he name me that! What if they guess that I have the nine tail fox demon in me! They're both really smart! Ugh, I need to stop freaking out! They'll know something's wrong if I don't chill!) Naruto thought to himself as he tried not to look panicked. He noticed Sasuke or rather Yuko giving him an odd look. It was the closest Naruto had ever seen of Sasuke being confused. (He knows something's wrong. Must stop thinking this! Deep breath. 1...2...3...1...2...3...) Naruto managed to calm down, and Sasuke looked at him a little longer than focused on Sakura. Sakura was actually skipping and singing a song. She was already acting like a little seven year old girl. Sasuke looked like a ten year old and let his disguise smile at its younger sister. Naruto had made his look five so he tried acting like a five year old, by trying to keep up with Reni and calling after her. "Reni! Wait!"  
Kakashi smiled at all of them and kept a look out. (I've trained them well. They all remembered to keep up the act until we get to a hotel and even then not until after I check the place out. Don't worry Kurogane we'll get you out. ) Kakashi thought.  
The song Reni was singing was a folk song often hard to small villages. The song was If Only. She sang it in a little girl voice, but not with the typical off key and no tone that was usually heard from seven year olds.  
"If only if only, the wood pecker sighs, the bark on the tree was as soft as the skies. While the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely, crying to the mo0o0n if only if only." Sakura sang happily. (This the one mission where I will be the most helpful.) She thought. (I had all the flower arrangements and girl stuff that boys get to miss out on.)(Having good thoughts?) inner Sakura asked. Outer Sakura didn't reply and stopped skipping to let little Kitsune catch up with her. (Kitsune what an odd name to give Naruto. Also he seemed freaked out by the whole thing. I wonder why.) "Kitsune-Chan, Do you want to play a game?" Reni asked.  
"What game?" Kitsune asked Bright eyed.  
"Shadow tag." Reni said then stepped in Kitsune's Shadow. "Your it!" She then sprinted off.  
"No far!" Kitsune yelled and ran after her.  
"Reni! You know Kitsune's to small to keep up with you!" Arashi yelled.  
"Don't worry mom I'll help kitsune." Yuko smiled and let Kitsune tag her then chased Reni down. ( I almost feel like I have my family back.) Sasuke thought with a sigh.  
"We're almost there you three, lets stick together." Arashi yelled. Yuko, without really thinking picked up Kitsune and carried her back to their "Mother". Kitsune weighted the same as Naruto, But was Surprisingly light. Yuko looked at Kitsune surprised and saw the little girl blushing. ( I didn't think Naruto was this light. I wonder if he eats anything, but Ramen?) He felt Reni grab his hand. The little girl smiled then started singing again.  
"If only if only the moon speaks no reply. Reflecting the sun and all the gone by. Be strong my wary wolf, turn around boldly, fly high my baby bird. My angle my only."  
( I wonder what she sounds like with her normal voice.) Sasuke thought. While Arashi looked at the three and smiled. It was a picture perfect moment.  
  
-  
  
Well, there you have it, the second chapter. Please review, I really like reviews. Oh, I do not own the song if only that belongs to the author of the book Holes. I forgot his name. 


	3. Trouble for Kitsune

Hi Sorry for the wait, Anyway I'll ramble at the bottom so you can read the chapter. ( Bye the way I forgot in the last chapter Kitsune means fox so that's why Naruto is freaking out over it.  
  
Trouble for Kitsune  
  
Kakashi had checked the entire apartment in which they were staying at to complete their mission. The apartment was used by Hidden Leaf all the time, for various spy missions and such. After finding no bug or cameras Kakashi gave the signal to undo the transformation. (It's good to be back normal it was weird to have guys checking me out that's for sure.) Kakashi thought to himself scratching his chin. (Hum, Naruto is going to kill me for giving him that name, but I was too lazy to think of anything else so, does that mean I care or not? Interesting thought, really.) He was pulled out of his musing by his students teasing each other.  
"Sasuke you don't look much different then a girl maybe should just cross dress and save Chakra." Naruto laughed to himself.  
"Naruto, at least I didn't need help to catch Sakura." Sasuke stated while glaring at him. Sakura smiled at the memory.  
"You were so cute Kitsune-Chan." Sakura laughed. She noticed him tense up again, he had been doing this when ever anyone said his disguise's name. "Needing Yuko's help to catch me. Your Kawaii when your Kitsune- Chan." (I wonder why he does that. It's not like the name is a big deal.) Inner Sakura reflected only to find her outer self didn't care and was suddenly determined to pick a fight with Naruto. (Are you insane? Do you want to get hurt?! KILLED?!) Inner Sakura started yelling (It's not a good way to train! It's a good way to get beaten up! You Know Naruto is stronger then you!) Outer Sakura rolled her eyes, (Your point?) She asked before focusing on driving Naruto crazy and blocked out further Inner thoughts.  
"Sakura could you please stop calling me that?" Naruto asked pleading.  
"Why, Kitsune-Chan?" Sakura teased.  
"Umm..." Naruto said as he tried to think. (Damn, what do I tell her? Why the hell is she picking on me anyway? I was supposed to be a five year old, what does she expect of me? Damn I feel like I really am five again. With people picking on me for reasons I didn't understand, that I had no control over. The... no I have to stop thinking like that. Shit what do I say?)  
Sakura looked at Naruto and repeated her question. "Why can't I call you Kitsune?" she then noticed the smile fade from Naruto's face replaced with a look of sadness and pain. (Naruto... Sad?) She thought shocked. "Naruto... what's wrong?" She managed to ask, worry clear in her voice.  
"I'm fine." Naruto smiled his normal cheerful smile at her, "Just please don't call me Kitsune here in the apartment." He saw by the look she gave him that she didn't completely believe him. "Really, I'm fine Sakura."  
She looked a little hurt at him as she asked. "Why can't I?"  
"... I ... um" Naruto had to think of something to tell them. He had Sakura giving him hurt looks, Sasuke looked at him with what Naruto could swear was curiosity and Kakashi was not going to help him cause he looked like he fell asleep. So he blurted out the only thing to come to his mind, "I don't like foxes. I hate them. Foxes are evil and ... uh stupid... Yeah." ( That sounded so lame!) Naruto mentally yelled at himself. Then he felt it stir. The demon in him was a part of him, in body and mind. At first he never noticed, then after he found out about the Nine Tails he felt the demon in him stir more in his mind, though it never said anything he knew it was there and was conscience enough to know what was going on inside and out of Naruto's perceptions. It stirred more then ever letting Naruto know it was not happy about the fox comment. Not happy at all.  
  
Naruto felt stabbing pain in his head as his stomach begin to fell upset. He tried to hide his sudden discomfort. That didn't work to well. (Damn!) Naruto thought as the pain grew sharper and more profound in his head. He could swear his head was going to split into two with the amount of pain it was going through. He found him self falling.  
"Naruto!?" Sakura yelled when he fell. "What's wrong?" She asked knelling next to the boy trying to get him to look at her. He turned away from her, not wanting her to see his face that he was sure was showing signs of the demon in him. Sasuke and Kakashi went over to help her.  
"I think he might throw up." Sasuke stated calmly, oddly enough, and after he said that Naruto did puke. Luckily he missed his teammates.  
"Naruto?" Kakashi asked concerned. "Can you tell us what's wrong?"  
"I didn't mean it!" Naruto cried out in pain. He didn't even hear Kakashi's question, he just wanted his head to stop hurting. "I didn't mean you!"  
"Naruto?" Sakura asked slightly afraid of what was happening. (See what you did this is your fault.) outer Sakura thought, (No it's not! You aren't attacking him.) Inner Sakura tried to reason.  
"Is he delirious?" Sasuke asked, unsure of what to think.  
"No, I don't think so." Kakashi said softly, getting a look from Sasuke that seemed to demand an explanation. (I had to give him that name, didn't I?)  
"Please stop, I'm sorry!" Naruto cried out griping his head as though his life deepened on it. Tears of pain streaming down his face. "Please?" he whimpered. And slowly the pain begin to recessed. Naruto lay still for a long time, almost unconscious from the pain his head had gone through. He felt three sets of eyes looking at him and the air was full of tension.  
"Naruto? Are you alright?" Kakashi asked breaking the heavy silences.  
  
Naruto tried to sit-up and rubbed his head. "Yeah. I think so anyway... Ow, my head hurts." Naruto said putting up a smile to show he was fine. (I now know to be careful of what I say.) He looked around and saw this throw- up. (Yuck, I'm gonna have to clean that.) He thought as he tried to get up only to fall back down again.  
"Naruto, you should rest you've been through a terrible ordeal just now." Kakashi said with his eye seeming to smile.  
"But I need to clean that." Naruto said in a tired way as he pointed at the puke.  
"Don't worry Naruto we'll clean it." Sakura offered, "You should rest, like Kakashi-sensei said."  
"No." Naruto said stubbornly. "My puke. I'll clean it. I don't want anyone to get sick from me, after all we are on a mission."  
"Why are you so eager to clean your own puke?" Sasuke asked with an eyebrow raised. "You hate cleaning."  
"I don't want you or anyone else to clean it!" Naruto snapped. His head wasn't much better and he didn't really want to argue over throw-up.  
"Why? It's not like we haven't cleaned up puke before." Sakura added to the conversation.  
"I just want to clean up my mess okay?" Naruto stated as he got up and made his way to get towel and a bucket of water. He wabbled, but didn't fall. He start to feel better as he reached the sink. (I'm very sorry for what I said, but don't you think you went to far?) Naruto asked the demon only to get no reply like always. (Fine, I at least would have thought you would know that I said it to get Sakura off my back... ok I'll let it drop. Not like you answerer anyway.) He went as quickly as he could to clean up. He noticed the odd looks he keep getting as he cleaned.  
"You can stop staring now." Naruto grumbled. "I'm fine."  
"You just collapsed in pain. Not to mention throw-up and you expect us to believe that your fine?" Sakura asked disbelieving.  
"I'm better now." Naruto smiled.  
"Naruto can I talk to you outside?" Kakashi asked.  
"Um, sure." (This is just great) Naruto thought sarcastically to himself.  
They both transform into and went out to the hall.  
"Alright little Kitsune. What happened?" Arashi asked  
"I lied. So he got mad. I in.. insulted him." Kitsune said while looking at the floor.  
"He got mad and hurt you?"  
"Yup, I have to not say anything bad about his pets again." Kitsune blushed.  
"Alright, let me know if he picks on you again alright?" Arashi asked as she ruffled the child's hair.  
"Alright." the girl pouted.  
"Lets go back inside."  
"Okay." Kitsune smiled and bounced into the room to find Sakura cooking and Sasuke cleaning the dishes. Apparently they weren't clean to his satisfaction.  
"What'ca making Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked as he changed back.  
"Rice, chicken and vegetable soup."  
"Ramen Soup?" Naruto asked hopefully.  
"No, real vegetable soup." Sakura laughed a little at the look he gave her. "Don't worry you'll like it. Anyway it'll do you good to eat something other then Ramen."  
"No it wont. I live for Ramen." Naruto declared.  
"Is that why your so light?" Sasuke asked. "Do you really eat only Ramen?"  
Naruto glared at Sasuke. He had almost forgotten Sasuke had picked him up earlier today. "So what, if I'm light. I could still kick your ass any day." Naruto boasted.  
"Maybe in your dreams." Sasuke smirked, "Why are you being so defensive anyway? It's just a question."  
"Then why do you care?" Naruto glared.  
"It's more of out of curiosity, then caring." Sasuke replied. Naruto stuck his tongue out at the taller boy, then walked away.  
"I think you hurt his feelings." Sakura commented. She then went back to cooking. At first it started as humming the gradually became singing. Sakura didn't even notice she was singing at least until Kakashi started clapping.  
"That's very pretty." Her sensei complemented. Sakura blushed. She always sang at home when doing her chores so she fell into song without noticing it.  
"Thank you."  
"Were did you learn to sing like that?" Kakashi asked.  
"My Aunt taught me." Sakura sighed, "She had the most beautiful voice."  
"She had?" he asked, "Not She has?"  
"No, she passed away on a mission." Sakura stated.  
(Maybe that's why she's acting weird. She could be suffering from grief.) Sasuke thought.  
"Foods ready." Sakura announced.  
"I'll get Naruto, he's probably still pouting." Sasuke grumbled. Sasuke walked into the room he and Naruto would be sharing. Naruto was sitting on one of the beds staring off into space. He was annoyed at himself. Why did he even want them to care about him? (It's not like they'd even still talk to me if they knew what I really am. They'd hate me even more.) Naruto thought with a sigh.  
"Hey dunce, foods ready." Sasuke said, Naruto turned to look at him and smiled brightly.  
"Great! I'm starving!" Naruto cried and jumped off the bed.  
"That's no surprise considering you puked just a few minutes ago." Sasuke grumbled, but Naruto wasn't listening. He was busy complaining about how he wasn't going to be able to eat Ramen.  
  
--- There you have it the Third Chapter. ( 0o0o0o0o0, Word bank for to day, Kawaii means cute. I have decided to thank my reviewers one by one and comment on your reviews  
To YoungSasuke, I'm not a dude, I'm a chick. Lol. Thank you for your review.  
To Anfu, I'm so glade you like my story and I'm sorry if it seems like Naruto/Sasuke sometimes. What I'm trying do is show that Sasuke wares a mask of ice to everyone, when he really dose care about his teammates, if no one else.  
To sUmbOdi, I thought the girl transformation was a nice touch too. ( I'm glade you find it funny.  
To Millie-chan, I actually don't know who I'm going to pare Sasuke with, if anyone. I like surprises so I wont know for a while. Lol.  
To anime-obsession260, I love your name.  
To wun-liddo-babi, I'm glad you think it's cute, more cute moments to come in the next chapter.  
Okay, I know that isn't everyone that reviewed, So review more, ( Again I like reviews. So don't hold back. -Kuro-kun Spell check extraordinaire approved- (Comments from the master Kuro-Kun) Hi all you people this is Kuro for you daily stuff... Yah.. So slap mah fro and get on with it and lets get some Reviews about this gals story, yup she likes reviews and I like to hunt down readers who don't like to review. We got a problem don't we, Of course not. JUST REVIEW. Oki im done now. S'Cool Brah. ----------------- Um yeah okay kuro-kun is aka. Kurohagane, aka my boyfriend. 


	4. The great rescue

Hi I decided to update twice in sort amount of time to make up for the long wait on my chapters. Be proud of me. The reason it takes so long is I write them out freehand then type them, it cuts back on my errors and allows me to make the chapters better. On with chapter 4. Today's word bank, I have no idea what dobe means, I think it means dunce. Ge-nin is a low level ninja. Chu-nin middle level ninja, Jou-nin high rank ninja. Kyuubi is the nine tail fox demon's name or something like that.  
  
The great rescue.  
  
After they had eaten Kakashi went over the plan on how to rescue Kurogane sensei. The plan was to scout the hospital Kurogane was being held at in the morning. One of the children was going to pretend to be seriously hurt, while the other two would wonder around the hospital to find the exact location of the missing sensei. Later at night they would go back and rescue him. They'd be able to leave in the early morning if everything went according to plane.  
"So is all of that clear?" Kakashi asked. He received nods from the three ge-nin. Okay then it's time for bed. We have a very important mission tomorrow so sleep well. Kakashi said as he plopped down on the couch and supposedly fell asleep. The other decided they might as well go to sleep as well.  
Sasuke and Naruto went into their room while Sakura went into her own. Sakura thought it would be a good idea to actually sleep tonight instead of her normal routine. Sasuke and Naruto on the other hand stayed up a little longer to argue over who got what bed. Sasuke got tired of the argument quickly and told Naruto to shut-up and pick a bed already. Naruto huffed, but chose the bed near the window and tried to go to sleep. He found he was restless and couldn't sleep, his mind wondered onto memories of the past. People staring at him with hate; the glares that felt like dagger on his back. The feeling of utter loneliness it gave him to be rejected so much and to not know why. These thoughts soon grew to dark nightmares.  
  
-  
  
In the dream he saw the nine tail fox demon attacking the village. Ninjas attacking the demon the dieing soon after. Blood was every were. Naruto felt terrified, this was not something he wanted to see. (Kyuubi, are you showing me this?) Naruto asked the fox. It stirred in his mind, but like always said nothing. (Why? Didn't you already do enough to me? I apologized, no more please?) Naruto begged. The dream shifted to memories Naruto had desperately tried to block. People avoiding him at all cost. Mothers telling their children not to go near him. Saying they might be corrupted by him. The beating he had received for no reason other then him having the fox sealed in him. (Stop! No more! Please, this hurts too much!) But the images continued to Muizki's betrayal, how he had tried to use Naruto so he could gain power. How he had tried to kill Naruto, how Iruka had gotten hurt trying to save him. Then it went to the water county, Sasuke saving his life, seeming to die in his hands.  
  
-  
  
Out side of the dream Sasuke had awaken due to being a light sleeper. Muffled cries came from Naruto. Sasuke glared at the still sleeping boy before getting up to investigate. Sasuke was shocked to see Naruto was crying in his sleep. (Should I wake him?) Sasuke asked himself. He wasn't sure how to deal with situations like this. (Saving Naruto is one thing, but waking him up is another.) Sasuke thought staring to debate with himself. He might have gone on longer if Naruto hadn't started to cry louder, as though he was in pain.  
  
-  
The nightmare had taken even darker tones by taking Naruto's memories and Kyuubi's, blending them into terrifying images for the poor boy. His head pounding again he cried out again in pain. He really wanted this to stop. It was at this time he felt hands grabbing him and shaking him. He fought back, thing it to be another adult trying to beat him.  
  
-  
  
Sasuke was shocked when Naruto tried to pull away from him, as far as he could tell the blond was still asleep. "Come on Naruto wake up." he said as he tried again to wake the boy. "I'm not going to hurt you dobe." he added after Naruto tried to pull away again. (Maybe I need a different approach to this?) Sasuke thought as he look around the room, his eyes falling jug of water by the bed. A smirk found its way to his lips.  
  
-  
  
Naruto had escaped the potential beater only to find him self drowning. (Wait, drowning? I never drowned.) Naruto thought groggily, his eyes opening slowly to see Sasuke above him with a water jug in him hands.  
"AHAAA!" Naruto screamed pushing Sasuke away from him, "What the hell are you doing?"  
"Waking you." Sasuke replied calmly, "You were having a nightmare so I woke you."  
"Why?" Naruto asked. (Sasuke wouldn't care if I had a nightmare, would he? I mean he's a heartless bastard, right?)  
"For one thing it woke me up." Sasuke said, "For another we have a mission tomorrow, so we both need sleep"  
"Oh, right sleep." Naruto mumbled to the floor.  
"Do you think you'll be able to sleep?" Sasuke asked surprising the blond and himself with the question.  
"I think so,' Naruto responded and gave the taller boy a questioning look, "Why do you care?"  
"Like I said earlier, dunce, it's more out of curiosity then caring, I just want to know if you're going to fall asleep or something during our mission." (Please by that. Why the hell did I even ask, it's not like I care. Do I care?) Another part of his mind answered, (Of course you care he's your teammate, and you care about Sakura too. You even care about Kakashi. They're the closes thing to family you so your going to care about them.)  
"Don't call me Dunce!" Naruto shouted breaking Sasuke out of his realizations.  
"Let's just go to bed." Sasuke sighed.  
  
-  
  
Some how Naruto and Sasuke both managed to go back to sleep. In the morning Naruto acted like the nightmare had never happened.  
"Good Morning!" Naruto called happily to his teammates and teacher.  
"Morning." Sakura yawned.  
"Yo." Kakashi responded, "We didn't go over which one of you was going to be hurt, so volunteers?"  
"I'll do it." Naruto offered.  
"I don't know if you should," Kakashi said, "You heal way too quickly. It might make some people suspicious."  
Naruto pouted, but didn't object. (Good reasoning, we don't want people to know they have a demon in there mist.) Naruto thought darkly.  
"I'll do it." Sakura volunteered. Kakashi nodded his agreement.  
"Alright then come here, I need to give you a cute on your arm. Don't worry it wont be fatal. I'll even heal it when we get back." Kakashi said taking out a kunai. "This may sting." He commented as he cut her arm. "Let's go and Sakura don't forget to cry loudly and long."  
Sakura transformed into Reni and started wailing. The boys followed with their own transformations and Kakashi in his own.  
  
-  
  
At the hospital Kakashi as Arashi played the part of over protective mother. She made demands to see a doctor right away. Reni during the whole thing cried her heart out, screaming in pain, not to mention begging for her mommy when the doctor did come. At some point Yuko and Kitsune made there escape. At first they were together then split up when Yuko supposedly was focused on something else. Giving the illusion of Kitsune giving big sister the slip.  
Yuko wandering in the direction of the emergency care rooms. While Kitsune went to the recovery rooms. Yuko didn't find any sign of Kurogane. Kitsune did. She found a room with two ninja guards. She spoke into her walky-talky  
"Yuko, I think I found him, there are two guards guarding one of the recovery rooms."  
"Kit, I want you distract the guards, I'll find out if it's him."  
"Roger." Kitsune answered then made her way to the guards, tears filling her yes, "I can't find my mommy!"  
The two guards looked down at the crying fox confused.  
"I can't find Mommy! Please help me find Mommy." The little fox look adorable as she gave them puppy eyes. She cried louder when they didn't respond to her begging. The guards looked at each other then back to crying girl. They knew they were defeated. She was just too cute.  
"We'll help, don't cry." One guard caved in.  
"What dose your mother look like?" The other asked.  
"She's pretty." Kitsune sniffed.  
"I'm sure she is, but was she look like?" The first guard asked, "Dose she have black hair? Blond hair?"  
While Kitsune gave a vague description of Arashi, Yuko slipped into the room. It had one occupant, a man that looked to be in his early 30rdies. He had black spiky hair and his head band had the Hidden Leaf symbol. He was also dressed in the jou-nin uniform. This was Kurogane sensei. Yuko left unsure if her presents had been sensed by the teacher or not. All that matter was faze one of mission rescue was complete.  
Yuko went down the hall then walked back again. She called, "Kitsune! There you are. Come on mom's wait for us." Yuko grabbed her little sister's arm gently and continued to scold her for wondering off. Kitsune waved good bye to the confused looking guards.  
Back in the examination room Reni had gotten her arm taken care of and Arashi was calming down, that was until she noticed the absents of her other two children. Luckily for the nursing staff, Yuko and Kitsune showed up before their mother could panic again.  
Arashi stared to scolded her children as she dragged them out of the hospital. Once they were at the apartment. Kakashi healed Sakura's arm completely and asked the other two what they had found out.  
"He's in room 22B." Sasuke started.  
"Two guards, real pushovers if you ask me." Naruto interrupted.  
"He seems fine. He didn't even look hurt." Sasuke continued.  
Kakashi thought a minute before laughing harshly. "Then he let him self get captured again."  
"What do you mean again?" Sakura asked.  
"Oh, he lets himself get capture. He says he dose it out of boredom." Kakashi laughed. "I'm going to kill him after we spring him lose."  
"What happened to your "don't kill the people you're going to protect" police?" Naruto asked.  
"Doesn't count with old ninja fools." Kakashi replied.  
  
-  
  
(A hospital is a lousy place to hold some one captive.) Kakashi thought as he and Sasuke infiltrated the building. (First off, it's why too easy to break into. It's not like most of the people in here are trained to stop people from breaking into it. Security sucks here. It's even easier with Naruto on guard duty.) Kakashi smiled at the thought.  
He and Sasuke made it to room 22B, knocked out the guards and entered the room. (Naruto's right, pushovers.) Kakashi smiled again. Inside was Kurogane, ... laughing.  
"Took you long enough, Kakashi." the older teacher smiled evilly.  
"We'll talk after we're out of here." Kakashi snapped.  
"You always were jumpy."  
Kakashi responded by glaring at the older man. "Let's just go."  
They made an easy escape out the back. Once at the apartment they made a quick sweep, getting rid of all evidence that they had ever been there. Soon after they made their departure. All in all it had taken about two hours to get from the point in which they rescued Kurogane sensei to getting with a mile of Hidden Left.  
"I think we can rest now, Kakashi." Kurogane laughed a little at the death glare he received.  
"I guess we can, but you have to answerer this, why the hell do you let your self get captured?!" Kakashi glared. He then turned to glare at Naruto because the boy had given a shot of joy at the prospect of resting.  
"First introduce your students, then I'll tell you." Kurogane replied as he sat down on a rock. The three ge-nin in question moved to make themselves comfortable. Naruto just plopped down of the ground next to Kurogane's rock. Sasuke leaned on a nearby tree and Sakura sat down not far from Sasuke on another rock.  
"The blond next to you is Uzumaki Naruto. Haruno Sakura and Uchina Sasuke." Kakashi said pointing to each one in turn, "Now answerer the damn question."  
"It was easier to get information. The guards if you didn't notice were stupid and liked to talk." Kurogane smiled, "Seemed to think I was a harmless, senile old ninja."  
"You are senile." Kakashi pouted.  
"So you say." Kurogane said continuing to smile, "So besides you finally passing a team, what other news worthy things have happened in the last six years?"  
"YOU"VE BEEN CAPTURED FOR SIX YEARS?!" Naruto blurted out loudly.  
Kurogane laughed, "No, I've been captured for a week. I've been out on missions outside of the village for six years."  
"Oh." Naruto sighed with some form of relief.  
"Not much." Kakashi answered.  
"Well, I'm proud you passed a team finally. Do you still fight with Gai?"  
"Sometimes. I still can't figure out how he keeps finding me." Kakashi said with a almost pained expression.  
"You know Gai, weird in every way." Kurogane laughed. Kakashi joined in.  
"Um, if you don't mind my asking, how do you too know each other?" Sakura asked unable to hold in the question any longer.  
"I don't mind. I used to teach at the academy, so at one point Kakashi was my student, though not for long. He graduated early. Let's see, I also was on some missions with him when I became a juo-nin. I got board of being a chu-nin after a while."  
"How old are you?" Naruto asked trying to figure out how he could have been Kakashi's teacher when he looked 30ish.  
"I'm 46." Kurogane laughed at the shocked faces of Naruto and Sakura. "Hey Kakashi, I think this one's broken." he said pointing to Sasuke, when he got a glare from the boy he smiled, "Never mind, he moved."  
"Kurogane, be nice." Kakashi sighed. Kurogane just smiled.  
Naruto's stomach made it's self known at this point, "Hey, you don't think it's to late for Iruka sensei to buy me ramen do you?" Asked the hungry boy holding his stomach as it growled again. Sakura promptly hit him on the back of his head.  
"Of course it's to late!" She screamed at him, "Iruka sensei has better things to do then buy you ramen all the time!"  
"I was just wondering!" Naruto growled holding his head.  
At the mention of Iruka Kurogane focused his whole attention on the ge-nin's conversation. "Hey when you say Iruka sensei you aren't revering to Umino Iruka are you?" he interrupted.  
"Yes, Iruka sensei is the best teacher ever!" Naruto proclaimed, then pointed to Kakashi, "Unlike this lazy pervert."  
"Hey, that wasn't nice." Kakashi glared, he would have said more, if Kurogane hadn't busted out laughing.  
"Kakashi, why didn't you tell me?" Kurogane accused. "This is news worthy. Iruka, a teacher?" he fell into another laughing fit.  
"What's so funny about Iruka sensei being a teacher?" Naruto demanded.  
"Ah, god really does have a twisted sense of humor." was Kurogane's response. "That brat, a teacher?" he laughed again.  
"Iruka sensei isn't a brat!" Naruto yelled, jumping to the defense of his favorite teacher. Kurogane just continued laughing.  
  
--------Reviewer Praise -----  
To Maya Amano, Don't worry the stuff about Sakura will be explained in later chapters. Thank you for the blessing and the review.  
To sUmbOdi, Lol I'm glad you like the name, and I think Kyuubi would enjoy torturing Naruto.  
To wun-liddo-babi I hope I made this chapter have the cute moments I promised.  
To LiveLoveLaugh, Did I meet expectation?  
  
And to all the people that read this and don't review, PLEASE. I really like reviews, even flames. I'm a aspiring writer I need, crave criticism. So please review. Please, I'm begging you. 


	5. The Mysterious

HI! I didn't die and am back with great chapter...... I hope. Thank you waiting and please no killing.

Mysterious Iruka

Naruto would hear no ill of Iruka without an explanation. So they were waiting for Kurogane to stop laughing and explain himself before heading back to the village.

"I'm surprised you want to know Kakashi." Kurogane managed to say as he got control over himself.

"I wasn't in the village a lot after I got promoted to Jou-nin, remember?"

"Yeah, but you had to have been there or heard about Iruka's pranks." Kurogane smiled, "Did you hear about the time the water heaters in the school, Hokage building, and in a few restaurants exploited due to ramen being put in them?"

"Are you telling me that was Iruka?!" Kakashi asked wide-eyed.

"Yup, and that was one of the light pranks." Kurogane smiled at the memories.

-

Meanwhile in Hidden Leaf village Iruka woke from a horrible nightmare. He couldn't remember the dream in detail; in fact the only thing he could remember was the sound of laughter. Shortly after he woke he sneezed. "Some one must be talking about me." he mumbled sleepily as he looked at the clock on his dresser and moaned. The time was 3:50am.

"I might as well get up." He sighed thinking about how he had to get ready for work in an hour anyway. He did the every day routine of a shower, getting dressed, making breakfast and a small lunch. He went over his lesson plane and rechecked the work he had graded. Finding nothing else to due he left for work earlier then normal. The time was now 5:20am.

The street was calm, barely anyone was awake. Iruka smiled, (Maybe today won't be so bad after all. I mean, just because I have a nightmare doesn't mean anything bad is going to happen.) Iruka thought with a small smile. Unfortunately that thought was ruined by a familiar imposing presence behind him. Iruka felt him self unconsciously stiffen.

"IRUKA! Just what do you think you are doing!?" The presence yelled. Iruka spun a round faced with his teacher looking very unhappy with him at the moment.

"Kurogane-Sensei! I swear I didn't do it!" Iruka cried out his innocence. "You see, I was going ... to um.... Wait." Iruka suddenly glared at the older teacher. I really didn't do anything, so why the hell are you yelling at me?!"

"To see if you've changed or not." Kurogane laughed. The look on Iruka's face had been priceless. "You haven't."

"Yes I have! You just bring out the worst in me." Iruka glared once again at his former teacher and plotted ways to kill him.

"So, Iruka, I hear you're a teacher now." Kurogane asked suppressing the urge to laugh.

Iruka put both hands behind his head and looked at the older teacher out of the corner of his eyes. "Yeah, so? You got a problem with that?"

"Not at all, just wondering why considering how many times you skipped class."

"Didn't have much choice." Iruka replied casually.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Hokage gave me a choice, 'You either teach or your working in the assignment room permanently,' I believe were his exact words." Iruka went back to glaring as Kurogane started to laugh.

"What did you do?" Kurogane managed to get out through his laughing.

"I ... was late, getting back from a mission."

"How late were you?"

"Um... a month." Iruka blushed out.

"What were you doing?" Kurogane laughed in disbelieve.

"I was... enjoying ...the scenery." Iruka managed to get out through his embarrassment, only to have his former sensei laugh at him more.

"It's not that funny!" Iruka shouted, resisting the urge to stick out his tongue.

"Yes it is." Kurogane laughed, "So he made you teach, you the trouble maker?"

"I resent that." Iruka growled, "For one thing, I happen to be a good teacher, for another, it's not like you did that great a job of keeping me out of

trouble."

"No." Kurogane continued laughing, "Your right, I didn't. It's just you were too smart for your own good sometimes, but sometimes you were the laziest student I ever had, unless you had a prank you were planning to do."

Iruka rolled his eyes. It was at this time that he noticed the four people behind Kurogane. They all had a look of shock plastered on their faces. (Shit, I didn't see Naruto or the others... Wait I could have some fun with this.) Iruka thought with an evil smile growing on his face.

"What are you plotting?" Kurogane interrupted, noticing the only all too familiar face on his former student.

"Me, plot?" Iruka asked a little too innocently, "Never." At this point Iruka's commonsense started to take over. (This is childish. I need to get going anyway. I still have a class to teach.)

"Hey Kurogane-sensei it was nice playing with you and all, but I gotta go."

Iruka smiled brightly, "Oh, and don't worry about my next prank. It isn't too dangerous," and with that said he disappeared only to reappeared next to Naruto, "Naruto, I need your help to get my revenge on old-timer over there. Meet me after school and I'll reveal my master plan to you." Iruka was about to disappear again only to be grabbed by said target.

"You'll tell me what you're planning, before I have to hurt you." Kurogane said in his strict teacher voice. Iruka just smiled at the treat.

"But That'll ruin it."

"Iruka." Kurogane growled. Iruka laughed and shuck his head.

"Nope, you brought it a pone your self." Iruka frowned when he noticed the time, "You're going to make me late."

"It's your own fault." Kurogane smiled evilly.

" That's not fair! I've never been lat before." Iruka started to wine, Kurogane let him go.

"If you're that worried, why not just use, 'Shadow teleport'?"

"Too much effort." Iruka said taking the opportunity to sprint off before he could get recapture, "Besides I still have plenty of time." He called over his shoulder.

"YOU BRAT!" Kurogane yelled at the fleeing teacher. He then turned his attention to the other four. Naruto was stuck with his mouth hanging open; eyes wide. Sakura had a similar look. Kakashi and Sasuke on the other hand kept blinking. "See I told you he was a pain."

Kakashi shock his head. (Was that really Iruka? OI mean Iruka is an over protective teacher, overly polite, overly patent, well almost. He losses his patience with Naruto and me, mostly Naruto.... Iruka is even more interesting then I thought.) Kakashi did his happy eye smile. He then turned to his students that were still in they're state of shock.

He walked up to each one and hit them on the head lightly. Having gotten a death glare and their attention. He informed them that they had no missions, "That means get some sleep and meet me tomorrow, by the bridge at 7:30 am sharp." Kakashi then left in a poof on smoke.

"Think he'll show up on time?" Sakura asked.

"Nope, unless it's something important." Naruto reasoned, "Think Iruka really has a master prank plane?"

"I don't know, I've never seen him act like that, have you?" Sakura responded.

"No, he yells at me for my pranks, not help me with them."

Sasuke shrugged and walked away. He was tired, though he wouldn't admit

it. He also really wanted to see what Iruka had planed. (After all it's not every day a teacher pulls a prank and I'm going to see it.) he thought to himself.

Sakura looked after Sasuke and sighed, (He'll never like me.)

(Don't think that. He likes you.) Inner Sakura protested.

(Yeah and I'm the Tooth Fairy.) outer Sakura thought back. She headed home dreading seeing her parents. (It's not that I don't love them, but lately they've been giving me a hard time about pushing me self to hard.)

(And you are!) Inner Sakura protested once again. Outer just ignored her.

Naruto looked as his teammates left. He then turned to Kurogane, who had been watching the exchange for reasons of his own. "Well see you around."

"Bye, don't go with what ever Iruka's planning. It'll only cause trouble." The old teacher advised. Naruto just shrugged and walked off in the direction of his apartment. He had a gut feeling that it wouldn't be in the condition he left it in. This was impart due to when he left the village last time he came back to find it trashed. Sometimes he really hated this place.

-------Reviewer Praise-----

To Maya Amano, I'll try keep making the paragraphs more spaced. Don't worry about not being to update soon. I'm just happy to have reviews. ) Let's see Kyubi talking... I don't know we'll see.).

To wun-liddo-babi, I know I don't need to add the dash, but I saw it written that way in Shonjump. So I went with it. I hope I can add cute moments I don't think there are any in this chapter though. (

To sUmbOdi, I'm happy I can make you laugh.

To Koori no tenshi, I like to give Naruto nightmares, Bwahahahahahahaha Um, sasusaku.... Maybe, it's a surprise .... bwahahahahahah

To Animelover, Thank you, I'm getting to Sakura being depressed in a round about way. She's still depressed after all. Don't worry it'll all work out.

To Place-your-name-here, I'm glade I kept you entertained, and I hope I can continue to do so.

Okay People you know this drill by now, review. Please. I love reviews and I'll even take Flames, though I've never had one before. What's it like? One comment thought, School has stared for me so I don't know how often I'll get to update. Hopeful more then I have been.


	6. The evil smile

IMPORTANT: I need help! I have not updated cause, I could not think of a prank so… I'll let you the reviewers decide. ) Review and tell me what kind of prank you think Iruka would pull on Kurogane. Also everyone asked what the parings are … PARINGS : Iruka and Kakashi, I think they go well together. And that's it! I think 12 is too young to date. This may change and if it dose I'll let you know. Also The Iruka Kakashi paring isn't the focus of the story. So for those who don't like yaoi, don't worry, it's not a big part at all.

The Evil Smile

Iruka felt very proud of himself, he had made it to lunch with out cackling. The joy of forming a prank and the excitement of maybe pulling it off were all he could focus on. So here he was alone in his class room with his students at lunch and the evil laugh could now be set free. He practically cackled with the forgotten joy his pranks brought him.

Once the evil laugh had been relished from its capture the evil smile made it on to his face once more. Ah the evil smile which made students fear a test and old teachers remember a once infamous prankster that could bring mischief at a drop of a hat. The smile that had made it's self known once again though out the day.

"Maybe I should get revenge on all of my old teachers." Iruka mused to himself, "Nah, I still have to work with them."

"And here I thought you were a strait laced kind of guy." A voice commented from the door. Iruka turned to find none other then Kakashi.

"Ah, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear your evil laugh." Kakashi replied as he walked over to Iuka's desk.

Iruka smiled sheepishly. (I really need to pay attention to my surroundings more.) Kakashi smiled at the now slightly blushing teacher.

"Iruka?" He asked in a childlike voice.

"Yes… Kakashi?" Iruka asked warily.

"Did you really put ramen in the water heaters?"

Iruka blinked with a nervous laugh escaping. "Why do you ask?"

"Cause I want to know."

"Um… ye..yes. I did." Iruka replied more the a little embarrassed. He looked at Kakashi and wondered if he had the misfortune of being caught in the prank. As Iruka recalled the prank had gone horribly wrong at the last minute. He put to many ramen packets in the heaters causing them to explode and cover half of the village in noodles. (I'm lucky no one got hurt. Oh god what if I had got Kakashi covered in noodles?! … Actually.. That's kind of funny know that I think about it.)

Iruka's thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi's laughter. " That was the funniest thing ever! I'd been with Gai and all of a sudden noodles came flying out of nowhere and land on his head interrupting his boring speech on the dangers of cooking. The timing couldn't have been more perfect."

Iruka stated laughing with Kakashi. He could picture it perfectly, noodles dripping off Gai's bowl shaped hair. His bright smile changing to a look of confusion as the noodles slide down his face getting caught in his fuzzy eyebrows.

"Why was he lecturing on cooking?" Iruka managed to ask.

"Oh, we were coming back from a mission that day, and through out the mission when ever I cooked the food got burnt. Gai had thought if I knew the dangers of cooking I would go take a cooking class or something." Kakashi answered with another laugh, "What he didn't know was I burnt it on purposes. I hate cooking on missions so I figured I could get out of it for good. Worked too."

" I know what you mean. Do remember when price of stall ramen was rising?" After getting a nod from Kakashi Iruka continued, "Well that's also when I pulled my ramen prank. I wanted to prove I was too young to have to cook for myself to often. I guess it worked, stall ramen went back to normal price, but I wasn't allowed to buy instant ramen for … three years."

"Is that why?" Kakashi asked laughing harder.

"Yup, kind of lame huh?"

"No, It's funny as hell. But like I said people wouldn't expect it from you." Kakashi then added after a pause, " At lest now anyway."

"Yeah, I realized pulling pranks wasn't going to help me teach." Iruka sighed, " My first year teaching the enterer class thought it was okay to pull pranks because their teacher had pulled pranks."

Kakashi cringed at the thought, "And you're still a teacher?"

"Well after the first year it got better, and slowly every one seemed to forget I had once been the top prankster. I started acting serious all the time and then Naruto became old enough to pull pranks, taking my place as village prankster." Iruka smiled at the memory, "What about you? How are you holding up with your first students?"

"Okay I guess." Kakashi replied, " Naruto's a hand full, but you already know that. It helps that I've lead ANUB teams, though there are major differences."

Iruka chuckled, " You know this is one of the few conversations we've had without fighting?"

"That's a very good way to ruin, Iruka." Kakashi commented with a happy smile.

" Sorry." Iruka sighed lowering his head. (Way to go Dumb ass. Just stick your foot in your mouth while you're at it.) He hear Kakashi let out a soft sigh.

"You don't need to beat yourself up over it."

"I wasn't." Iruka deigned.

"If you say so. Look I actually came to tell you something." Kakashi stated seriously.

"Tell me what?" Iruka asked unsure.

"Naruto got attacked by his demon. It wasn't serious and he was fine right after, he may have had a nightmare, but you know Naruto, skilled at hiding emotional pain. Anyway I thought you should know. You're his guardian after all."

"Thank you, Kakashi."

"No problem. Just keep a close eye on him." Kakashi them gave Iruka a pursing look, " Are you really going to pull a prank on Kurogane?"

"Of course, I can't let him escape without the revenge I've planed for so long." The evil smile appeared again.

"What did he do?"

"You mean besides lecturing me constantly?" Iruka asked, "He put me through his own brand of hell. He said I needed extra training."

"Extra training?" Kakashi asked intrigued.

"Apparently He thought I was another village genius." Iruka rolled his eyes at the thought.

"If you're a genius why not be a jounin?"

"Because I'm not." Iruka smiled.

"Maybe you're a lazy genius, like Shikamaru." Kakashi commented his eye smiling again.

"If I was I wouldn't be a teacher, or work in the assignment room or spend as much time with Naruto." Iruka pointed out, "He's 'so bothersome' after all."

Kakashi laughed, "What is your new prank anyway?"

"Ah, I can't tell you, unless you wanna help?" Iruka asked with his evil smile, " I can't talk about it now though, the students are going to return from lunch soon."

"Sounds like fun, I'm in." Kakashi paused, " He put me though hell as well, so after school right?"

"Yes," Iruka smiled then opened his mouth to say more only to have Kakashi's gloved hand placed over it.

"I'll be on time." He said before poofing out, leaving Iruka only to blink in confusion.

(He'll be on time? Okay sure I was going to tell him to be on time and maybe crake a joke on what time school let out. But he himself said he be on time. Isn't that not normal for Kakashi? He's late for every thing! Him on time is like him without his mask. It just never happens. Okay, no more thoughts of Kakashi … Damn now I'll be thinking about it all day. Well He really show up on time?)

And so Iruka's thoughts shifted from actually teaching his class to the masked man named Kakashi and his time keeping problems. At lest that was until Naruto Barged into his class room five minutes before the bell.

"IRUKA - SENSEI!" Naruto shouted loudly, "What's this plan all about!"

Iruka let his head fall to his desk, (ow…) and with his eye twitching slightly commented, "Naruto your early."

"Naruto, brother what are you doing here?!" Konohamaru yelled down.

"Class dismissed. And no homework!" Iruka yelled before Naruto could answer, "Leave before I change my mind!"

The class flooded out and ten minutes later Kakashi returned.

"Your late." Iruka commented with a half smile.

"Ah, but not as late as I could be." Kakashi smiled.

"Why is he here?" Naruto complained slightly.

"We'll need the help to really pull this off properly, that's why." Iruka had to suppress an evil cackle as he explained.

"Then is three people really going to be enough?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh It should be. If not we'll ask Sasuke to help." The evil cackle escaped at the end of his comment as Naruto looked ready to kill him. "I must go get the supplies."

"Iruka wait-" Kakashi started to say, but Iruka poofed away, "Do you know what he actually has planed?"

"No, he's acting weird. Do you think this is the real Iruka sensei?"

"Yes he's really Iruka." Kakashi answered with a chuckle. He was about to comment more when he noticed Naruto's shadow behaving oddly. It was stretching and swirling, something shadows don't do. Kakashi's visible eye widened slightly. (What the hell? Is that a type of ninjitsu?)

"I don't think that's really Iruka he seems to … evil. You heard his comment on having Sasuke help. The Iruka I know would never think to as that bastard." Naruto continued apparently not noticing his shadows odd behavior. If Kakashi hadn't been so focused on it he would have commented that that actually was just like Iruka.

"And Iruka doesn't cackle."

"Ah, Naruto…" Kakashi started to say as a few boxes came out of Naruto's shadow. This Naruto noticed and promptly got freaked out.

"AH! What the HELL!?" He shouted and tried to move away only to find he couldn't move his legs. "Kakashi! Help!"

Laughter filled the room as Iruka came out of the shadow, "Oh that was so funny you should see you face, Naruto."

"IRUKA- SENSEI!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lunges, "It's not funny. I'm telling you Kakashi he's a fake!"

"Oh relax, it didn't hurt you." Iruka laughed, "I'm not a fake, For instance I know that you have ted-" Iruka was cut off by Naruto tackling him to the ground.

"I believe you." Naruto said in a rush. "Now tell us about this prank."

"You have to swear to secrecy, no one most know my master plan." Iruka then added as though as an after thought, "And get off me."

"Okay fine just tell us already!" Naruto shouted as he got off Iruka.

And so Iruka told them his master plan. His evil smile appearing once again and a barely suppressed laugh escaped more then once during his telling. Even as he spoke his brain added ways to use Naruto's maybe not so useless ninjitsus and Kakashi's own variety of skills. (Oh this could go wrong in so many ways, but that is half the fun.) Iuka thought with another evil smile.

Okay People to thank who may or may not want to kill me.

Little Minamino: Yes Naruto dose suffer a lot. People can suck. Tell me what Iruka is planning, What prank would you pull on a teacher if you had ninja powers?

Wun-liddo-babi :I decided to make him _more _evil. Bwahahahahaha.

SUmbOdi: What does newaiz mean? I like making Iruka surprising did it work?

Windtear: I'm sorry my computer dose not catch all of my errors, though I can assure you I do run spell check and grammar check. I'm glade you think I'm keeping them in character. It' one of my fears that I'll make them act out of character. Though I think I made Iruka out of character in this chapter, but he's acting like he did when he was younger or at lest in my opinion on how he acted, so is it justified?

Place-your-name-here: I'm sorry he didn't really pull a prank in this chapter, but did you like hearing more about his noodle prank? I'll update as soon as I can and don't forget to suggest a prank for Iruka to pull in the next chapter.

LoveinItStrong: You find it interesting? Sorry I didn't update soon, you know how it is school… life…. People not letting you use the computer…

Endless wings: Kurogane is a character in Tsubasa reservoir chronicles by clamp, or it's a miss spelling of Kurahagane which is from something I can't remember and my boyfriend's name on fan He has no stories so don't bother seeing if he writes good ones. He'll kill me for that remark. (runs)

REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR IDEA FOR IRUKA'S PRANK. I CAN'T UPDATE UNTIL YOU DO. Sorry for yelling but some people just wont read my ramblings, and I known your out there.


End file.
